Harry Potter and the phoenix child
by hrh Cenedra
Summary: my version of the 7th book Hogwarts reopens with a new headmaster, secrets of hogwarts past are revieled and supprising new teachers turn up, and the new pupils what are they up to as for Harry he embarks on a jurney with friends new and old
1. prologue

ok this is my 1st harry potter fanfic so please be nice i like reviews good and bad thisis set after hbp. its my version of the 7th book.

Prologue

Mist draped itself around the dark trees. Professor McGonagall pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

It was dark and damp and being out in the open at these dangerous times was not a wise idea.

"You came." a voice Whispered from the shadows.

"You requested me to." McGonagall replied shivering "What's the problem, you said it was urgent."

"Lily has been captured by the dark lord."

A hiss escaped from McGonagall

"We need the orders help to retrieve her,"

"Where is she been kept" McGonagall asked.

"Malfoy manner, we need her back, our very existence and standing in this war depends on her," the figure stepped out of the shadows cloak pulled

about her form tightly, hood covering her face. "I know we need Potter but at this point Lilly is more important." The figure turned to go "we need her

back for the start of term, oh and McGonagall I would be honoured if you would return to Hogwarts as the transfiguration teacher, deputy head and head

of Gryffindor."

"It would be my pleasure." McGonagall replied.

with that the figure bowed and dissapeared into the trees. McGonagall stood alone in the clearing she shivered and turned to go.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter one

Hermione sat staring out of her bedroom window at the leaky cauldron she could hear Ginny softly snoring as she slept. Dumbledore was dead she could

not believe it yet Hogwarts was still going to open this year she wondered who would be the new head teacher and if they would be safe at all within the

castle walls after all at the end of last year there had been death eaters inside the school. She sighed Harry he was not coping with Dumbledore's death as

well as she had hoped that he would loosing two parent like figures so close together had not been so good for him, he kept snapping at his friends and

demanding to be set so that he could carry out revenge on Voldermort and his followers. Ginny whimpered in her sleep a barely audible 'please don't leave

me' escaped from her lips, Hermione felt truly sorry for her Harry seamed blissfully unaware of how much he had been upsetting her over the past couple

of weeks. After all he had broken up with her at a funeral of all places however now to add insult to injury he had for the past few weeks been treating her

as the little sister of his best friend and occasionally as a friend but never once had he treated her as if he cared for her more than that. Ginny had took it all

in her stride but Hermione had noticed all the times when Ginny had been absent from the group or at night and had found her curled up in bed crying.

Ginny knew it was for the best her and Harry's break up and that he was trying to protect her but Hermione knew that it was tearing Ginny up not being

able to be with him. Hermione however knew that she was lucky her and Ron over the last couple of weeks had been growing closer and closer together

hopefully she prayed he would ask her out. She felt sorry for Viktor Krum of course he still kept on writing to her however whenever he asked for her to

visit him she would decline the offer. She had known from the start that it would never work out between them but had been nice at the time and he was a

lovely person as well but deep down she had admitted to herself that one of the reasons that she had said yes to Krum was to make Ron jealous.

Tomorrow she knew they would be moving on to the burrow. However the past two days spent shopping in diagon alley for Bill and Fleur's wedding had

been enjoyable with their robe fittings and ordering special invitations.

Harry and Ron sat playing exploding snap even though they were both tired after their boring day of hanging around at madam Malkins watching Ginny,

Hermione and Gabriele have their bridesmaid robes fitted.

"Have you read the daily prophet today?" asked Ron reshuffling the cards his eyebrows still smoking. Harry laughed "Dude your eyebrows are smoking

you look so funny." Ron turned beet red "anything interesting other than death eater attacks." Harry asked

" Detheaters they kidnapped a girl, in broad daylight and the ministry are not going too do anything about it and the funny thing is according to the

prophet she was a muggle, I mean deatheaters kill muggles but kidnap them its not their style. "Does she have a name?" Harry asked becoming interested

"It's not mentioned. They probably don't know."

"Yeah" said Harry "strange though that the ministry are not doing anything to rescue her."

"They probably think that she's dead by now." Replied Ron "we best get some sleep, we have our robe fittings in the morning."

Harry clambered into bed 'what could Voldermort possibly want with a muggle girl.' Harry knew sleep would not come easily his dreams were haunted with

pictures of Ginny been tortured by Malfoy and Dumbledore falling over and over again. It was up to him now; it was his quest Dumbledore had been

training him for this he could do it. In a couple of days him, Ron and Hermione would leave for the Dursleys the last time he would ever have to see them

again, The only good thing in his life that he had to look forward to. He would be free.


	3. chapter 2

Hey, exams are over yey I probs. did crap tho. Well here's chapter three just bear with me this might take a while to get into. I'm sat in the garden writing this I get internet in my garden wohoo.

Chapter three

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table at the burrow she could here her mother yelling loudly at Ron who was trying to smuggle some of Fred and Georges latest creations in to the Dursleys household.

"I will not have you running around the country terrorising innocent muggles" she screamed Ginny flinched she was glad it was not her that was in trouble. Ginny sighed Harry would be leaving in a few hours she new she would be seeing him again soon but with Harry you never new he was always getting caught up in the middle of trouble.

"Penny, for your thoughts" whispered a voice in her ear. Ginny stiffened

"Harry, shouldn't you be upstairs pacing."

Harry looked sheepishly at her

"I've packed" he said grinning at her. "Its just well.." he nervously ran a finger through his hair " I well wanted to talk to you."

" Right" Ginny smiled

"You now after I've been to the Dursleys I will be back here right."

"Yeah for the rest of the summer right?"

Harry started fidgeting

"Look Ginny i'm coming back for the wedding, I have to but afterwards.. Well I have things that I need to do and well with Hogwarts not reopening I can get a head start."

"Oh" Ginny sighed dejectedly "Hang on Hogwarts is reopening it was in the Daily Prophet today."

"Really, How?"

"Well, it quite interesting really they are joining Hogwarts with another school."

"Ginny" yelled Molly's voice

"I best be going" shrugged Ginny

Harry sighed the next couple of weeks was going to be hard.

* * *

Vernon Dursleys sat in front of the TV watching his son Dudley playing on his new slim line play station. A knock sounded at the door, Vernon grunted

"Petunia, door." He bellowed

Petunia came rushing out of the kitchen and stopped in front of the door. Slowly her hand shaking she moved to open it.

"Petunia Evans?" asked a female voice

"I was" replied Petunia

There was a laugh

"You don't recognise me do you?"

"No, should I."

"I think you should seeing as we shared a dorm together at school, I'm Ayla Knightsend."

Petunia slammed the door shut

"Who was it?" asked Vernon

"No body just some one trying to sell some dish towels."

Ayla stood on the Dursley's door step in shock, she had been sent there for a reason and she wasn't the type of person who gave up easily tossing her silvery blue hair behind her she knocked on the door again. Nobody answered. Lifting up the letter box she called inside.

"Petunia, I now your in there, please come out we need to talk."

Still no reply

"Petunia listen to me, we need to talk, and it's about Roselyn."

Inside the house Vernon sucked in his breath,

"Petunia" he hissed "let who ever it is in."

Petunia shook her head,

"Petunia if you don't let me in you no I can find another way in."

The door swung open. Ayla smirked at the disapproving glair she was receiving from a very large man with a ridiculous moustache. Stiking out her hand for Vernon to shake she smiled.

"Hello, im an old family friend of petunia."

"what do you want grunted Vernon."

"I have some bad news for petunia, please can I speak with her."

"come in," Vernon grunted "she is in the kitchen."

Ayla followed Vernon inside.

Sorry it short but im not very well I will update soon tho if nebody want please review even if u h8 it n want to be mean.


	4. chapter 3

I'm back hehe missed me? Probably not oh well (sighs) hey please could someone review even if it's a flame I would appreciate it. I do need guidance and if you've read this far you're bound to have an opinion oh by the way I do not own Harry potter sob. And yes I no it's short.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry lay on the floor in Ron's room watching the chudley cannons whiz around the posters on the wall.

"Where do you think the best place to go after the Dursleys would be?" Ron asked turning over on his bed. Harry shrugged.

"You ok?" Ron questioned

Harry grunted, Ron snorted, an evil glint appeared in his eye. Whack Harry was forced onto his front as Ron's foot came into contact with his knee.

"Ouch that hurts." Harry pouted.

"Well stop moping about like a lovesick fool then." Said Ron

Harry snorted "Me?" he asked

"Yeah, you." Ron laughed.

"Did you know that Hogwarts is reopening?" Harry asked

"Yeah it was in the prophet, I aint read it yet though ask Hermione for the details she'll know."

"Godric's hollow." Harry said out of the blue.

"What? Asked a confused Ron

"Godric's hollow. That's where we should go after the Dursleys."

Ron looked at Harry his mouth almost touching the floor.

"Are you sure." Asked Ron "do you think you can handle it."

Harry shrugged

"It's where this all started for me, their might be some clues."

Ron frowned

"What about school are we not returning to Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged.

"What difference will it make?"

Ginny sat on her bed Hermione with her reading witch weekly, when pigwidgin came hyperactively flying through her window and dropped a browned piece of parchment on her head.

"Hermione something is not right I can feel it." Ginny said laying the magazine down. "It feels like something bad is going to happen or has the air feels so heavy."

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Your not going all superstitious on me is you." She said raising an eyebrow.

Ginny shook her head "never mind"

Suddenly an ear piercing scream shook the house.

"Mum" yelled Ginny dashing out her bedroom and flinging herself down the stairs.

Molly was sat on a chair clutching her chest. Ginny entered cautiously.

"Mum, what's wrong."

Molly just sat their rocking backwards and forwards pointing to a pile of ash on the kitchen table.

"Mum what's up it's just a pile of dirt."

Molly shook her head and pointed. Ginny crept closer to the table and peered over the edge.

"Mum" she recoiled "why? How?"

Hermione came running down the stairs

"Ginny? Are you ok? What's up?"

Ginny shook her head and pointed

"No I'm not ok! This is bad, really bad. It's the dark mark Hermione."

Dundenduh hehe im cutting short hehe im mean stay tuned cos its about to get darker and more exciting ooh n i'll develope the plot. please review.


End file.
